


at your mercy

by peachslice



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, peter partially transforms...just claws tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachslice/pseuds/peachslice
Summary: How many times have you cum for me, Roman?” he takes his time with sucking him off. He sucks lightly on his balls and tightens his grip on Roman’s cock, squeezing hard enough for a dribble of precum to spill over his hand.“Don’t know,” he gasps and tugs harder on Peter’s hair. It’s starting to sting again, and he can’t stop crying from how painful it is, but he wants to be good for him. He’s a good boy.





	at your mercy

**Author's Note:**

> ummm just a drabble but i love these two so much and season three made me really upset????

He’s crying now, but he can’t stop. At this point, the line between pleasure and pain is blurred, but he can’t seem to stop rocking his hips. His head feels heavy with fog, like he’s had too much to drink, and his limbs feel so _heavy_ ,but when he looks down, he finds them limp at his sides. He wants to cry out, to tell Peter to stop, but them the tightness leaves him, and he sighs with relief. 

Was he good enough, this time? He turns his head to the side and squints at Peter, but then he’s being pushed back again, further against the pillows with his legs over his friend’s shoulders, and he wants to _sob_. He opens his mouth and tries to tell Peter that he’s had enough, but before he can say anything, before he can even make a sound, Peter looks at him, and he knows that gaze. He knows he can’t get out of this. 

Peter’s warm hand curls around his cock, and he makes a choking noise, hips roughly bucking and his legs twitching as he tries to hold everything back. He feels the pressure of Peter’s thumb on the head, and he gasps loudly as his hips stutter forward again. He tries to shut his legs, but then he feels Peter’s teeth on his inner thigh, and he _screams_ , the pain enough to send him over the edge again, despite how hard he tries to keep himself contained. 

“Too much...” he mumbles, and his voice is so high with need that he almost doesn’t recognize it as his own. 

He jerks away when he feels the warmth of Peter’s tongue on his cock, but there’s nothing he can do to stop him. Those hands, those _claws_ , on his thighs keep him from moving, and he’s forced to stay still as Peter laps at the droplets of cum still slipping down the shaft. Another orgasm passes over him whe he feels Peter’s fist tightening around his cock, and he cries out again, but it’s only a spasm that sends him shivering and jerking his hips. 

“You’re so good for me.” he praises him by pressing his tongue against Roman’s slit. “How many times?” 

He sobs and bucks his hips, but nothing comes out anymore. It’s just a painful spasm, one after another, and Peter is giving him no mercy. He reaches for Peter’s hair, but instead of pushing him away, he tugs hard, and is rewarded by a warm tongue on his cock. 

“How many times have you cum for me, Roman?” he takes his time with sucking him off. He sucks lightly on his balls and tightens his grip on Roman’s cock, squeezing hard enough for a dribble of precum to spill over his hand. 

“Don’t know,” he gasps and tugs harder on Peter’s hair. It’s starting to sting again, and he can’t stop crying from how painful it is, but he wants to be good for him. He’s a good boy. 

He pulls away, letting Roman’s balls fall from his lips with a loud ‘pop.’ He smears precum around the head and Roman _whines_. “You’ve been good, babe. One more time, and we’re done.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))


End file.
